Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" King (also known as the hacker, the @rtist) was one of the suspects in Killing Me Softly (Case #33), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), Marked for Death (Case #39), and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). She is also Samuel King's grand-daughter. Profile Cathy is a 23 year old student. She first appears in Killing Me Softly as The @rtist, appearing with a transparent body (in her appearance on the suspects list and on video-chat). She is seen wearing a plain light blue hoodie (in hologram looks) with no texts or designs. Her hair cannot be seen since she keeps the hood on top of it. On the two sides of her mask, there is a mark of some kind. In At the End of the Rope, Cathy reappears as The @rtist. In that very case, it is discovered that she uses Friendnet. In Marked for Death, it is discovered that Cathy bites her nails, uses permanent marker (for some reason), and rides a bike. In the very case, she uncovers herself. In her real look, Cathy has a pink wavy hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing a white t-shirt with continuous black strips on it. Around her neck, she wears a black necklace with a pixel heart in the middle. She has a small star tattoo on her neck and has freckles. In The Rorschach Reaper, Cathy stays uncovered and is seen wearing pink nail polish on her finger-nails, and a pink dress with a flower on the right side. She also wears pearl headband on top of her pink wavy hair. It is discovered that she has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the university and knows hypnotism. Role in Case(s) Cathy was a professional hacker, a student at Grimsborough University and the granddaughter of Chief Samuel King. She first appeared in'' Killing Me Softly'' as the hacker, the @rtist''. Alex tried to hack the Friendnet profile of Olly Oliver's secret admirer. Shockingly, he was counter-hacked by the @rtist. The team then talked to the @rtist on video-chat to ask her why she had done this. She first introduced herself and told them to call her the @rtist as she had to remain anonymous. When asked why she had blocked their hack, the @rtist told the team that she just wanted to get their attention so that she could assist them since their hacking software was way too visible on the Friendnet servers. When asked of she had access to Olly's secret admirer's Friendnet profile, the @rtist answered that she wasn't able to access it yet, but she had discovered that the profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop where the owner, Kevin Parker had a free access computer for his customers. Later, the @rtist again talked to the team on video-chat after he had successfully accessed the secret admirer's profile. She said that Olly and his secret admirer's conversation was about the victim leaving the Lone Roses and then the two forming a duo. The @rtist had also found a secret album in the admirer's profile which contained a photo of Olly's dead body inside the drum. This revealed that the secret admirer was in fact the killer of Olly. The team then sent the photo of Olly's dead body to Alex for analysis, which then gave them the fifth and final clue about the victim's killer. Cathy then returned as a suspect in At the End of the Rope (as The @rtist), after a teenage girl named Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the library of the Grimsborough . While analyzing Lisa's tablet computer, Alex noticed that she only had a single phone number, which belonged to the @rtist. The team then talked to her on video-chat and asked her why Lisa had her phone number. She replied and said that she had given her phone number to Lisa after seeing several bullying messages on her Friendnet by anonymous users. So, the @rtist decided to help Lisa and gave the victim her phone number. Afterwards, the @rtist arrived in the station, wearing a black jacket and a white mask, and shocked the team as it was the first time they saw each other face to face. She told them that she had been hiding something from them as she had to make sure they were trustworthy first. She said that the bullying messages left on Lisa's Friendnet were sent by none other than the victim's best friend, Penelope Rivera. The @rtist then met with the team later on and told them that she had been investigating the library and found a video taken at the time of the murder. She further said that the video was captured by one of the webcams attached to the computers in the library. The @rtist then told the team that someone had come in the library while she was trying to retrieve the video from the webcam, so she had to hide it. The team, without wasting any time, went to the library and found the webcam broken to pieces. As usual, they succeeded in piecing the webcam back together. They then analyzed it and found the fifth and final clue of the case, with the help of the @rtist once again. Cathy appeared again in ''Marked for Death, after a student named Tyler Wright was found dead in the Dean's office. While she appeared initially as The @rtist, she outed herself as Cathy to the team sometime during the investigation. Cathy makes her last appearance in The Rorschach Reaper. She participated in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. However, as the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. She first appeared after the team examined the Rorschach test in the ball where there's a writing saying "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." There she says that she has additional information about the Rorschach Reaper where she says that they strike thrice and have found a trialed a killer but then she was stopped by her grandfathersince she is forbidden to take part in criminal investigation thus they then argue each other. At the end of Chapter One, Alex becomes worried about her sudden disappearance since she is always online and her phone is on but then her phone is off and she is now offline but then she then called at Jones and tells that she is no Cathy but she is the The @rtist, there she says that they must investigate Donna's office since she is hiding something from the team and then hangs up. There the team proceeds to investigate Donna's office and found a tablet computer with Madison's files in there. She then appears after Jones calls her back about additional infromation about the serial killer there she says that it is strange since there is a serial killer but the killer on there are different each incriminated by evidence, so she hacked into the surveillance feed of the Grimsborough Detention Facility so the team would learn something from them. There it shockens Jones on breaching classified information there she says that that's what hackers do. There she is able to access some of the surveillance cameras but she wasn't able to crack the video's encryption herself but she just left it at the desk so Alex could analyze it, there after analyzing it they found out that she was able to access the surveillance camera of one of the Reaper's victims' cell, Penelope Rivera. After Tess Goodwin was detained, Chief King and Cathy got into an argument in which Cathy threatened to leave Grimsborough for good as Chief King tried to reason with Cathy's double-life as both herself and The @rtist. There Cheif King asks the team to contact her. When they tried to contact her, she says that her grandfather maybe asked the player to talk to into stopping her hacking activities where she says that she refuse since she didn't become a hacker to have someone dictate her choices just like her grandfather and she hung up. Alex then tells that he saw a glimpse of the Prom Hall in the video feed she gave to them. So they went there and found her flyer and mask proving that she was there and in that flyer there was a number sequence there and they were able to decypher it and gave it to Alex for more information. Alex reveals that the number sequence in the flyer was actually a link to her blog (diary of her hacker persona) apparently she has a lot of fans and gave away flyers everywhere at the University to get in touch with them. There, Jones saw that her blog post "@rtist at the Prom" where she describes how happy she is and promises to be in civilian atire and will not wear a mask meaning she relaly wanted to go into the Prom. There at the Prom Hall they confront Cathy and she says that she is just hiding in the bathrooms and says that she don't want to go home, fight with his grandfather and leave Grimsborough yet she was supposed to go to a party and reveals that she actually wanted to dance with a nice guy and asks Alex if they could dance. There the team leave the two of them in the Prom Hall. Trivia *When looking at Cathy's appearance (without her 'hacker' clothes), she has a small star tattoo on her neck. In her hacker clothes, she doesn't have it. Maybe it is hidden by the hood of her jacket. *Although Cathy had two identities (she first appeared as The @rtist), she appeared as a suspect in 4 cases (like Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene, Margaret Littlewood, and James Savage), but like James and Madison, Cathy was found innocent at the climax of those cases. *Although Madison had two lives (as a University Student/Cheerleader and as an Amish), Cathy actually had two identities but with the same life. *James and Cathy are the only 2 innocent suspects alive after 4 appearances in cases. *Cathy is the only suspect in the game who has pink hair (genetically, her hair is actially brown, but for some reason, Cathy dyed it pink). *Originally, when she did her first appearance in Killing Me Softly as The @rtist, her mask didn't have the two shapes and it was plain white. When she re-appeared in At the End of the Rope she was wearing the mask with the shapes and her previous appearance was edited by the game developers. She then had the black marks on her mask in every one of her appearances as a hacker. Case Appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *Marked for Death (Case #39) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) Hacker - Case -33.png|Catherine, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly. Appearance 2.jpg|Catherine, as she appeared in At the End of the Rope. cs.PNG|Catherine, as she appeared in Marked for Death. 1222222222222222222.PNG|Catherine, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. @rtist talking on video-chat.png|Catherine (as the @rtist) talking to the team for the first time, on video-chat. 1170741 276156995870132 364426459 n.jpg|Catherine, revealing her true identity in Marked for Death. Cathyhacker 0.png|The @rtist/Catherine King. Info on the @rtist.png|The @rtist in her black jacket and white mask. cathysamuelking.png|Cathy and her grandfather, Samuel King. OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg Category:Suspects